2 semanas a tus pies
by crazzyTalia
Summary: Bella es una de las strippers mas codiciadas de la ciudad y en uno de sus mejores negocios se encuentra con un hombre de ojos verdes...pero ¿que pasara si las cosas no salen como ella espéraba? TH/Lemmon/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen… son creados por stephanie meyer

**CSAPITULO 1**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba terminando de arreglarme para mi presentación, mi traje consistía en un corpiño negro de encaje, que dejaba caer un velo alrededor de mi abdomen y unas bragas que hacían juego. Estaba ansiosa era mi segunda semana en este trabajo y realmente me iba bien, todos los que veían mi baile me daban una buena recompensa.

"_aquí viene nuestra mas reciente adquisición, isabella swan", _escuche como me llamaban y no me hice esperar, Salí meneando mis caderas coquetamente mientras todos se quedaban mirándome, me acerque al tubo y empecé a deslizarme por el al ritmo de la música. No podía quejarme, ganaba lo suficiente en una noche como para mantenerme un mes sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Cuando baje del escenario empecé a quitarme los billetes de las bragas y me dirigí a cambiarme para salir a atender a los clientes pero cuando iba caminando mi jefe me detuvo.

- Hola bella – me saludo con esa sonrisa suya llena de buenas noticias

- Hola jake, ¿Por qué tan alegre?- definitivamente se traía algo entre manos.

Jacob Black, el dueño del burdel y encargado de todo lo que aquí pasaba; gracias a él ahora podía pagar mis estudios de literatura en la universidad y darme los lujos que siempre quise.

- Necesito verte cambiada dentro de cinco minutos en mi oficina, tengo un cliente esperándote con una excelente propuesta y sé que te encantara - aseguro como si me conociera de toda la vida – te espero – me dio una nalgada y se fue con esa sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Una vez estuve lista me dirigí a la oficina de jacke, toque la puerta y entre.

- Ya estoy aquí jacke – justo frente a el había un joven de cabello cobrizo que estaba mirándome fijamente – hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es isabella swan, pero llámame bella – me presente, si ese era el cliente tenía que ser cortes desde el principio.

- El gusto es todo mío – dijo el joven – mi nombre es Edward masen – lo examine rápidamente con la mirada, tenía unos ojos verdes hermosos, su cuerpo no era una escultura pero debajo de su camisa podían verse sus bien formados músculos, Jacob me llamo así que tuve que mirarle.

- Bueno, vamos al grano. Bella, Edward vino a proponerme un negocio muy… como decirlo, poco común – estaba nerviosa y no sé porque – tendrás que irte con Edward 2 semanas y complacerlo en todo lo que a él le pegue en gana, se que saliste de vacaciones bells y no tendrás inconveniente alguno en quedarte todo este tiempo en el apartamento de Edward y por otra parte Edward no trabajara durante este lapso de tiempo así que depende de lo que tu digas muñeca – me quede pasmada mirando a Jacob ¿de veras piensa que yo puedo soportar tanto? – Edward te pagara 1.000 dólares.

- de acuerdo, por mi no hay problema – para que negarme, era mi empleo y no podía hacer nada más.

- te espero mañana al medio día en mi departamento – definitivamente Edward tenía la voz más maravillosa que había escuchado en mi vida. Se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído para que solo yo le escuchara – no lleves mucha ropa, no creo que la vayas a utilizar – y dicho esto salió de la habitación.


	2. el otro lado de edward

**CAPITULO 2**

Me encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Edward, venia con 10 minutos de retraso gracias a que a mi queridísima amiga Alice se le ocurrió hacer mi maleta. Toque la puerta y espere a que me abrieran.

- Buenas tardes Señor masen – odiaba este tipo de formalidades pero siendo mi cliente tenía que tratarlo así.

- Deja las formalidades a un lado, soy solo Edward para ti muñeca – y enseguida sentí sus labios cubriendo los míos; Tenía un sabor delicioso y realmente sabía lo que hacía con su lengua. Cuando se separo estábamos respirando agitadamente. – Deja tus cosas en el sillón. Te espero en la bañera.

Se fue rápidamente y yo me quede admirando el espacioso departamento; en la pared de enfrente había un televisor LCD de al menos 42 pulgadas, debajo de este se podía ver el teatro en casa y un estante en el que reposaba una enorme colección de películas. También había un sillón en forma de "L" color café y justo en el centro de la habitación había una mesita de madera con varias revistas regadas.

Comencé a caminar por el apartamento intentando averiguar dónde estaba el baño; me tropecé con algo y al bajar la mirada me encontré con la imagen de un chico muy parecido a Edward junto una joven mayor que él y justo en el centro de la imagen una rasgadura casi imperceptible los dividía.

En ese momento escuche a Edward llamarme así que me dirigí rápidamente al dichoso baño. Cuando entre el se quedo mirándome.

- Quítate el vestido – me ordeno. Hice lo que él decía y lo deje a un lado – Ahora ven aquí.

- ¿Quiere que entre con ropa interior?

- ¡Haz lo que te digo! – exclamo con voz fuerte..

Sumisa entre a la bañera y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Sus manos comenzaron a hacer un recorrido desde mi rodilla, rozándome con la yema de los dedos haciéndome estremecer. Llego al broche de mi corpiño, lo desabrocho y lo saco rápidamente. Con su mano izquierda empezó a masajear uno de mis pechos, con su boca cubrió mi pezón que ya estaba totalmente erecto y no pude reprimir el sonoro gemido que salió de mis labios.

Sentí que me estaba quedando atrás así que le acaricie suavemente el pecho, pasando mis dedos por sus pezones y sus abdominales; llegue hasta su miembro y lo tome mientras escuchaba un sonoro gemido de su parte. Subí y baje mi mano lentamente torturándolo mientras él, sin que yo me diera cuenta, había bajado su mano hasta mi sexo y metía dos de sus dedos en el haciéndome gemía por el placer; ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en que momento me había quitado la tanga.

- Abre los ojos - No me había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado. Nunca me pasaba esto, siempre que estaba con algún hombre de mi trabajo estaba completamente concentrada en lo que hacía, no me dejaba cegar por nada y créanme, me agradaba la sensación.

Cuando lo mire a la cara sentía que me corría. Tenía el rostro retorcido por el placer y sus ojos verdes estaban totalmente oscuros, causándome un poco de temor.

- Suéltame – Hice nuevamente lo que me dijo y sin darme ningún respiro entro fuertemente en mi.

El empezó a moverse rápidamente mientras que la habitación se iba llenando cada vez mas de gemidos y jadeos. Siguió moviéndose hasta hacerme tocar el cielo con las manos y termino un par de estocadas después.

- Sal de la tina y báñate, el otro baño es la puerta de al frente.

* * *

Bueno este es el segundo cap!! gracias trix2402 y a lina por sus reviews!! me emocione mucho cuando los lei - excepto los de lina XD- fue lo que me animo a seguir con la historia!!

las quiero grax!!

crazzy


	3. un nuevo descubrimiento

**Summary**: Los personajes no me perteneces… son de la grandiosa imaginación de stephanie Meyer

**CAPITULO 3**

_- Sal de la tina y báñate, el otro baño es la puerta de al frente._

Me quede en shock ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía decirme eso después de haber tenido sexo? Tampoco esperaba que se portara como un caballero ni como un idiota enamorado pero ¡Vamos! Esto era exagerado.

Me levante, tome mis cosas y Salí del baño sin voltear a verlo. Me apresure a ir por mi bolso a la sala e inmediatamente me encerré en el otro baño. Tal y como él me dijo tome un baño con agua caliente haciendo que mis músculos se relajaran y olvidara la ira que sentía en este momento.

Después de salir de la ducha busque en mi bolso algo de ropa cómoda para ponerme y a lo mejor estar un rato tranquila. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrar únicamente vestidos, shorts y camisas de tirante. Definitivamente iba a matar a Alice. Ella sabía perfectamente cuanto amaba estar con ropa holgada.

Me puse la típica lencería de un color azul oscuro, una camisa negra y un sencillo short a cuadros blancos y negros. No me moleste en ponerme zapatos y Salí descalza. Asome la cabeza al pasillo y estaba igual que cuando llegue así que supuse que Edward seguía en la tina.

Iba camino a la sala cuando sentí mi estomago gruñir, había olvidado comer algo por el camino así que cambie mi rumbo y me dirigí a donde se supone debería estar la cocina. Pase por una de las puertas y escuche la aterciopelada voz de Edward. ¡_Hey, un momento_! Yo no dije eso su voz es horrible y me hace temblar…_pero de placer_. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso y vaya que mi conciencia me estaba traicionando.

Escuche su risa del otro lado de la puerta y supuse que estaba hablando por teléfono… me acerque en puntillas para que no me escuchara y pegue el oído a la puerta.

- _Si lo sé, tenemos que volver a reunirnos_ – se quedo en silencio, supuse que escuchando lo que le decían – _No, estoy completamente solo_ – ok eso me había dejado en blanco ¿Seria su novia? – _si querida, hablamos luego tengo que terminar de revisar este balance_ – No podía creerlo Edward era un cretino – _Adiós cuídate, te quiero y saludes a todos, nos vemos luego_ – Tenia novia y había contratado a una prostituta, a lo mejor ella le decía que era muy rápido para tener relaciones. ¡los hombres son unos idiotas! pero bueno gracias a ellos tengo dinero.

Toque la puerta y entre sin esperar a que me dijera que podía entrar. Me quede asombrada cuando entre, era un estudio enorme. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta con un gigantesco estante lleno de libros separados por temática, en el centro había un amplio escritorio lleno de papeles y lapiceros regados por toda la superficie. Levante la mirada y decidí mejor no seguir observando la habitación, Edward me miraba de manera hostil, tanto que recordé el dicho _" si las miradas mataran…" _estaría 3 metros bajo tierra en este instante.

- ¿Por qué entraste sin mi permiso? - ¡Dios mío! Su voz parecía sacada de ultratumba, no podía creer que se pusiera así solo por entrar a una de las habitaciones. -¡Respóndeme!

- eh… esto yo… uhm – me aclare la garganta. No podía dejarme intimidar por un idiota como el – Estaba buscando la cocina, tenía pensado preparar algo para la media tarde y pues como no comí nada antes de llegar…

- ah y ¿eso es culpa mía? – No sé porque tenía que reaccionar de esa manera – además no quiero que incendies mi cocina.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con migo? – Lleve las manos a mi boca por no pensar antes de hablar, esto podría costarme el trabajo, por ende el empleo y necesitaba pagar la universidad esta semana. Cuando levante la mirada él me veía como si tuviera dos cabezas, levanto su mano y comenzó a masajearse el puente de la nariz.

- Esta bien, prepara lo que quieras pero tendrás que ir al supermercado de la otra cuadra ya que no queda nada en las despensas- Este hombre era definitivamente bipolar ¡Primero me insulta y prácticamente me dice que soy una inútil y luego me dice que valla y le haga las compras! Esto era definitivamente el colmo – Saca el dinero que necesites de la mesa de la sala – gire sobre mis talones y cuando ya había llegado a la puerta volvió a llamar mi atención

–oye la cocina está al lado de la sala y… - pareció dudar un momento – solo olvida lo de hace un momento

Salí de la habitación, me puse unas sandalias y Salí rápidamente del apartamento. Edward tenía demasiados problemas y el que más destacaba, por desgracia mía que tendría que convivir dos semanas con él, era su maldita bipolaridad. Es que sencillamente no me cavia en la cabeza que una persona pudiera actuar de dos maneras completamente diferentes.

Aun no me cavia en la cabeza la idea de que Edward tuviera novia y aun así me hubiera contratado, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que choque contra algo duro y caí de espaldas sobre el asfalto.

- ¡Auch! – exclame. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a un chico de cabellos negros rizados, una mirada aniñada u una sonrisa que le cubría toda la cara. Baje un poco la mirada y me di cuenta de que era realmente musculoso y me estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

- Lo lamento, no te vi iba pensando en otras cosas

- oh no te preocupes, ya somos dos – dije y le sonreí – mi nombre el Isabella pero prefiero que me digan bella y ¿tu?

- mi nombre es Emmet, mucho gusto bella.

- Bueno Emmet tengo que ir a hacer unas compras, espero que nos encontremos en otro momento- sencillamente ver su enorme sonrisa me hizo sonreír el resto del camino y me hizo olvidar completamente del maldito bipolar que me estaba esperando en casa.


	4. dia libre

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie Meyer… La idea del fic es mía!

XD

**CAPITULO 4**

**BELLA POV**

Después de preparar la comida Edward me volvió a llamar. Estuvimos en su habitación hasta tarde pero no estaba tan concentrada en sus caricias como en la tarde; La idea de que me contratara para satisfacerlo solo porque su novia no lo hacía aun rondaba por mi mente.

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo se formo en mi cabeza la imagen de un rostro aniñado, con hoyuelos en las mejillas y una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente eran las 9 Am, no había ni rastro de Edward, a lo mejor había salido a visitar a su novia o algo. Busque en mi celular y tenia muchísimas llamadas perdidas de Alice y unas cuantas de Jacob; los deje pasar, aun estaba muy dormida como para llamarlo. Me levante con paso lento y me dirigí al baño, cuando entre me fije en el papelito que estaba pegado en la pared.

"_Detrás del espejo hay una tarjeta de crédito a tu nombre. Ve al centro comercial y compra algo para esta noche. No llegues al apartamento antes de las 6_

_ATT: Edward"_

Abrí el espejo y encontré allí la tarjeta, la tome y verifique que estuviera a mi nombre. ¿De verdad pensaba que la iba a aceptar? Pero pensándolo bien, necesitaba algo de ropa. Me bañe, me vestí y Salí rápidamente del apartamento; como tenía poco efectivo decidí ir caminando. Cuando iba a mitad de camino un taxi paro a mi lado y la puerta se abrió; Una cara conocida se asomo y me invito a entrar; acepte en seguida, igual ya estaba cansada.

- ¿Para dónde vas?- Me pregunto emmet con esa sonrisa suya

- iba al centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa y tú?

- iba para mi casa, estaba en la casa de mis antiguos jefes recogiendo mis cosas

- ¿Renunciaste? – se me hacia raro que dejara lo que, hasta donde yo sé, es lo que le da de comer

- La verdad no, me despidieron. Ahora no sé de dónde voy a sacar el dinero para seguir estudiando – Su sonrisa disminuyo al decir eso pero lo entendía, yo también pase por una época difícil después de la muerte de mis padres.

- Si te entiendo pero… ¿sabes? No todo está arruinado. ¿Por qué no me acompañas al centro comercial? Te platicare de un empleo que no es de lo mejor pero tiene unas excelentes ganancias – Me arrepentiría por meter a emmet en mi mundo pera era una de las salidas más eficaces que había de la pobreza- Si aceptas te presentare a unas personas que podrán ayudarte.

Recordé las llamadas de Alice en la mañana así que saque mi celular del bolso y le llame

- ¿Hola? – esa no era Alice. Debía ser james y se oía un tanto agitado. ¡Ups! Creo que llame en mal momento.

- disculpa, me podrías pasar a Alice?

- claro un momento –

- Isabela, deberías agradecerme por contestar tu llamada – vaya, al parecer se había enojado por no contestar en la mañana – ¿Qué necesitas?

- oh vamos ali, sabes que siempre estoy durmiendo a esa hora y es diferente, tu estas con james porque quieres yo estoy con Edward por el empleo, si él me dijera que no contestara no podría hacerlo.

- Esta bien pero ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

- solo te llamaba para decirte si querías venir de compras conmigo, Edward me dejo el día libre y de paso te quiero presentar a un amigo, tal vez puedas ayudarme a encontrarle un trabajo.

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Claro! Nos vemos allá en 10 minutos – antes de cortar la llamada escuche como le decía a james que se diera una ducha con agua fría; definitivamente Alice era Alice.

- ¿Qué te parece este? – le pregunte a emmet mientras salía del mostrador con un baby doll negro de encaje un poco trasparente en la parte de adelante con un listón que le daba un toque de sensualidad. (n/a: está en mi perfil)

- ¡Perfecto! – emmet me miraba sonriente, era raro que no se quedara idiotizado mirándome; Me agrada eso, todos los chicos que conocía me hablaban solo para acostarse conmigo.

- lo pago y nos vamos, Alice debe estar enojadísima por la demora.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a la plaza de comidas donde había quedado de encontrarme con Alice. No fue difícil ubicarla. Estaba sentada con el celular en la mano, así que me fui por detrás y cuando estuve cerca de ella se lo quite de las manos.

-Devuelvem…- se giro y al verme se lanzo encima mío abrazándome y dando saltitos - ¡Bella! Te extrañe tanto…

- Alice solo llevas un día sin verme

- bueno, estoy acostumbrada a tenerte en el apartamento regañándome por mi desorden – me miro e hizo un pequeño puchero

- bueno tampoco estuviste muy sola que digamos… no pierdes el tiempo eh?- distinguí un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – bueno Alice, el es emmet el chico del que te hable hace un rato – me gire hacia el que estaba detrás mío – emmet ella es mi hiperactiva amiga Alice.

- hola – saludo emmet cordialmente

- hola, así que tu eres el que necesita el empleo – dijo Alice inspeccionándolo con la mirada

- sí, me despidieron hace poco y necesito dinero – Alice se giro hacia mí y me miro con ojos alegres

- sabes, es perfecto para el empleo, no creo que jake dude en contratarlo- se dirigió a una mesa y nos hizo una seña para que nos sentáramos con ella – Bueno emmet, alguna vez has hecho un striptease?

- mmm… si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo

- que te parecería hacerlo para un público de chicas que pagarían muy bien solo por verte? – Alice estaba siendo un poco directa con emmet, iba intervenir pero las palabras de emmet me detuvieron

- ¿Me están proponiendo que me convierta en stripper?- Alice y yo asentimos y emmet soltó una sonora carcajada - ¿Saben? Esa fue la primera idea que se me paso por la cabeza cuando me despidieron pero no sabía a quién recurrir para que me ayudara a encontrar un lugar.

- bueno pues estas con las chicas indicadas – Alice estaba dando brinquitos en su silla – porque no vamos a nuestro apartamento y nos muestras tu talento? Obviamente solo llegaras hasta los bóxers…el resto será para la hermana de jake que será la encargada de decidir si entras o no.

-claro – emmet estaba muy sonriente, no pensé que se lo fuese a tomar tan bien – solo una duda chicas… ¿ustedes trabajan en un burdel?

- sí y por experiencia te decimos que en una noche ganamos lo de mantenernos una semana saliendo todas las noches – todos soltamos una risita ante eso.

Mire la hora en mi celular y era temprano, podría pasar toda la tarde en el apartamento y pensándolo bien ya había comprado toda la ropa que necesitaba.

- ¿Entonces nos vamos ya o comemos algo? – la verdad tenía un poco de hambre

- Comida!- gritaron emmet y Alice al tiempo

- está bien, pediré un pizza ya vengo.

Cuando volvía a la mesa con la pizza y las bebidas, emmet y Alice conversaban animadamente, al parecer habían encajado perfectamente.

Llegamos al apartamento una hora después, nos habíamos enfrascado en una charla sobre lo del empleo y se nos había pasado el tiempo. Cuando llegamos Alice se dirigió al equipo de sonido y puso a sonar la canción de "_love sex magic_" de Justin timberlake con ciara.

Emmet se empezó a mover al compas de la música y pasaba sus manos por los botones de la camisa. Alice y yo nos miramos rápidamente y volvimos la vista al espectáculo.

En este momento no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba la camisa de emmet, definitivamente el chico tenía un excelente cuerpo, abdominales marcados, pectorales definidos, todo lo que una chica querría. Parecía tener experiencia y según él era la segunda vez que lo hacía.

__

Cuando la canción termino Alice y yo estábamos con la boca abierta, emmet era excelente en esto, definitivamente rebeca no duraría un Segundo en contratarle.

- y... ¿Qué les pareció? – nos pregunto emmet una vez estuvo vestido.

- estuvo genial – dijo Alice riéndose – creo que nos mentiste diciendo que era la segunda vez que lo hacías – emmet soltó una sonora carcajada.

- bueno, ahora es su turno – nos dijo emmet con voz de niño chiquito

- Esta bien – contestamos Alice y yo al tiempo.

Nos levantamos y empezamos a bailar la coreografía que habíamos estado practicando para nuestra próxima presentación en "twilight".

Eran como las 4 de la tarde, Alice y yo nos la habíamos pasado interrogando a emmet y nos hacía reír muchísimo con sus comentarios fuera de tema. El sonido de mi celular nos interrumpió, al ver el identificador lo puse en alta voz para que todos lo escucháramos.

- ¡hola jake! – saludamos Alice y yo al tiempo

- hola chicas – saludo – bella ¿no se supone que estarías trabajando? – sabia que se refería al negocio con Edward.

- sí, pero hoy Edward me dio el día libre, ahora tengo que ir al apartamento para encontrarme con el – ahora que lo pensaba, Edward podría estar con su novia en estos momentos ¡arg! – ¿y para que me llamas? No es normal que se te ocurra saludarme

- bueno aprovechando que estas con Alice, les iba a decir que las necesito urgente mañana aquí en el negocio, tenemos la despedida de soltero de uno de los hombre más adinerados de la ciudad y está ofreciendo una gran cantidad de dinero por verlas en acción

- yo estaré allá jake no te preocupes por mí, pero bella…

- bella, necesito que le preguntes a Edward si puede venir, de verdad te necesito aquí

- le preguntare pero no aseguro nada – lo más probable es que Edward se niegue pero tendré que idear un plan excelente para convencerlo – por cierto jake, te tenemos una propuesta…

- si, por casualidad… ¿no te hace falta algún bailarín en "new moon"?

- últimamente benjamín no se ha desempeñado muy bien y he estado pensando en despedirlo, ¿porque lo preguntan?

- bueno, es que tenemos un amigo – dijo Alice mirando a emmet – que está buscando un empleo, ¿rebeca no podría entrevistarlo?

- claro, le preguntare – al otro lado de la línea se escucho una voz de mujer llamándolo – bueno chicas me tengo que ir, Bella recuerda decirle a Edward y me llamas para confirmar ok?

- está bien jake, hablamos luego.

Bueno, parece que al llegar Al apartamento tendría mucho que hacer, espero que Edward no tenga ninguna sorpresa especial para mí.

**Aquí esta el capitulo re-editado… gracias a milyza por avisarme**


	5. noche sin tregua

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa stephanie Meyer y la historia si es sacada de mi loca cabecita :3

**CAPITULO 5**

**Bella POV**

Llegue al edificio y entre en el ascensor; una chica de unos 20 años llevaba en brazos a una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello negro peinado en dos lindas coletas. La niña levanto la cabeza del hombro de la que supongo es su madre y fijo sus curiosos ojitos en mi.

- Hola – la salude con una sonrisa. La chica que la cargaba se giro al escuchar mi voz

- hola – me respondió la niña con voz infantil.

- ¿cómo te llamas princesa?-

- me llamo lily y ella es mi tía rose – así que no era la mama pero detallándolas bien no se parecían mucho, lo que más llamaba la atención era el color de cabellos de ambas. Rose, como había dicho lily tenía una larga cabellera dorada y unos hermosos ojos azules, tenía la piel lisa y blanca, con un cuerpo que solo se ve en las revistas de victoria secret's - ¿y tu cómo te llamas?

- mi nombre es bella, mucho gusto

-¿y cuando llegaste? No te había visto por aquí nunca – me respondió rosalie con un toque de superioridad en su voz, al parecer no le agradaba ver gente nueva por aquí

- llegue ayer pero voy a estar aquí solo por unas semanas – iba a preguntarle hace cuanto vivía ella en el edificio pero lily me interrumpió

- ¡llegamos! – grito emocionada, al parecer tenía algo importante que hacer.

- Adiós – les dije a las dos mientras me despedía con la mano.

- Adiós bella – me respondió lily y antes de que las puertas se cerraran vi como de uno de los apartamento salía un chico rubio de cabello dorado abrazaba con adoración a la niña mientras esta reía encantada; Lo más probable es que fuera su papa.

Cuando llegue al apartamento todo estaba apagado, así que encendí la luz. Me sorprendió encontrar un caminito hecho de prendas que supongo eran de Edward. No dude un segundo y empecé a seguirlas. Antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Edward había un pequeño vestidito de cuero strapples que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación (**N/A: está en mi perfil**) con una nota encima. La tome y reconocí la fina letra de Edward.

"_Bella, quiero que te pongas esto antes de entrar a la habitación. Debajo del vestido hay una venda negra, quiero que cuando entres te la pongas, no te preocupes yo te guiare._

_Pd: no te pongas ropa interior_

_Edward"_

Me cambie y entre a la habitación con la venda puesta. Salte al sentir las manos de Edward en mis hombros que empezó a guiarme por la habitación hasta que me detuvo.

- levanta las manos – me dijo pasando las manos por mis pechos. Yo hice lo que me dijo, no sabía que tenía en mente. Sentí como ponía una esposa en mi mano, trate de esconder la otra pero Edward fue más rápido y la esposo en la otra esquina.

- abre las piernas- me resistí al no saber qué haría; al parecer se enfureció y me las abrió de golpe para esposarlas de los tobillos, me quito la venda de los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en el centro de una especie de marco en acero con esposas a cada esquina ubicado en el centro de la habitación. Busque a Edward con la mirada y tenía un fuete en la mano. – Ahora quiero que te dejes llevar – dijo y se perdió de mi campo de visión. Golpeo mi nalga con el fuete, yo grite de sorpresa y antes de poder decir algo me golpeo en la otra un poco más fuerte.

- Edward… - dije suavemente, sentía el ardor en mi trasero.

- no hables si no te lo ordeno entendiste?- dijo golpeando mi centro con el fuete; un corrientaso de placer y dolor me recorrió la columna.

- si…- dije jadeando fuertemente

- ¡soy tu amo respóndeme como se debe! – dijo Edward enojado; jalo mi cabello y me dio un beso cargado de pasión. Cuando se separo dio otro fuerte golpe en mi centro haciendo que gritara.

- sí, mi amo…- ya sentía una fuerte opresión en mi vientre, esta actitud de Edward empezaba a excitarme.

De repente apareció frente a mis ojos y con una mano bajo la parte superior de mi traje dejando libres mis pechos; sus ojos se obscurecieron al ver mis pezones erectos. Con la punta de los dedos los retorció y los jalo haciéndome gemir sonoramente, eso se había sentido demasiado bien; hizo lo mismo en uno de ellos con los dientes, grite tan fuerte que creí que los vecinos me escucharían.

Vi como se arrodillaba frente a mí y dirigía su boca a mi centro; empezó a chuparlo y lamerlo mientras introducía sus dedos. Empezó a bombear rápidamente mientras acariciaba rudamente mi clítoris con la lengua.

- Edward… ah, me v-vengo – logre articular entrecortadamente. Saco sus dedos de mí y me golpeo de nuevo con el fuete, pero esta vez sin compasión alguna. Lo volvió a poner en mi sexo y empezó a restregarlo haciéndome sentir en las nubes; lo fue subiendo lentamente, pasando por mi abdomen, golpeando suavemente mis pezones y restregándolo en mis labios.

- te dije que no hablaras bella – me dijo mientras caminaba hasta quedar a mis espaldas – te castigare por ser una chica mala

Iba a preguntar a que se refería cuando sentí su miembro restregarse lentamente contra mi. Sin previo aviso entro en mí haciéndome gemir audiblemente mientras él me daba fuertes estocadas; podía escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos roncos a la par de los míos. Cuando llegue una ola de placer me arraso y me dejo sin aliento; de fondo podía escuchar el timbre sonar insistentemente. Edward salió de mí y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirarme.

Me pareció escuchar la voz de una mujer que discutía con Edward, me pregunto si era la novia y se había enterado de mí; está bien, tenía que dejar de ser tan paranoica. Edward volvió a la habitación y soltó las esposas haciéndome caer, levante la mirada para reclamarle algo pero me calle al ver la expresión afligida que tenia. El me miro por unos segundos y salió sin decir una palabra; yo me levante y me fui a dormir después de ducharme y ponerme el pijama.

Edward estaba encima mío acariciándome suavemente, al parecer no había dormido muy bien pues tenía unas profundas ojeras marcadas. Gemí cuando me penetro rápidamente, utilizando un poco de fuerza logre girarnos y quedar yo al mando. Empecé a cabalgar sobre el moviéndome en suaves círculos haciendo que Edward gimiera y soltara maldiciones; cuando estaba a punto de llegar lo saque completamente de mi, entre de un solo golpe haciendo que gimiéramos al unísono y tocáramos el cielo. Espere un momento a que mi respiración se estabilizara, y me estire para alcanzar su cara.

- tengo que ir al burdel hoy para una presentación- dije mientras lamia el lóbulo de su oreja- ¿Puedo?- levante la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y mientras el me miraba con una ceja arqueada.

- solo con una condición – me dijo suavemente – yo debo estar presente

- claro – me quede atónita ante su tranquila respuesta – tengo que estar ala a las 5, me iré con Alice.

- Me tengo que ir Bella, llegare al medio día, prepara algo de comer – dijo y sin más se levanto de la cama, no sé que tanto tenía que hacer si jake me había dicho que el también estaría de vacaciones.

Me di un relajante baño en el jacuzzi y después de vestirme llame a Alice para cuadrar todo.

- ¿Hola?

- Bella! espero que ya que hallas preguntado a Edward sobre la presentación de hoy…

- Si y la verdad se lo tomo mejor de lo que me esperaba, pero me dio una condición

- ¿Cuál?

- El tiene que estar presente – Ahora que lo recuerdo, la presentación es privada- tengo que llamar a jake para hablar sobre eso.

- lo más probable es que use sus influencias para que Edward pueda estar allí, no te preocupes – Alice se oía bastante calmada – Bueno, tengo el traje de nuestra presentación, Tu estarás de azul y yo de fucsia, te recogeré a las 5 para alcanzar a arreglarnos ok?

- está bien Alice, te espero, chao

- chao amiga- Dije y colgué.

Enseguida llame a jake y al segundo repique contesto el teléfono.

- Belly, espero que te hayan dicho que si

- hola para ti también jake

- Lo siento pero estoy ansioso!

- me dijo que sí, pero el debe estar hay

- no hay problema, dejare que entre en la cabina del personal, hay una vista excelente del escenario – al parecer todos se tomaban muy bien esto.

- ok jake, estaré halla a las 5 con Alie, Adiós

Estaba esperando a Alice en la entrada del edificio, pero al parecer se le había hecho tarde. Había quedado con Edward a las 6 en el burdel, jake le esperaría en la puerta y lo guiaría hacia la cabina. A decir verdad estaba nerviosa por la presentación de esta noche.

- Bella, súbete ¡Tengo una hora para arreglarnos! – grito Alice frente a mí en su convertible amarillo

- ya voy, ya voy – dije mientras tiraba mi maleta en el asiento trasero y saltaba para sentarme en el de copiloto. En la Radio iba sonando la canción de U + Ur Hand de pink, amábamos esa canción.

- _Check it out__, __going out__, __on the late night, Feeling nice__, __it's a caught fight__, __I can tell__, __I just know__, __that it's going down__tonight- _Estuve cantando la canción durante todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos Alice literalmente me saco volando del carro. Jake ya estaba en la puerta dejando entrar a los invitados así que nos fuimos por la puerta trasera; Apenas entramos Alice me dio mi traje, un corsé de color azul y negro strapples,(**N/a: Esta en mi perfil**) con unas zapatillas plateadas altas.

En una hora Alice hizo lo que yo tardaría 4 horas en hacer. Me había hecho unas suaves ondas en el cabello, me había delineado los ojos y pintado mis labios de un rojo pasión que los hacía ver más gruesos de lo que eran. Ella iba con un traje igual al mío pero en color fucsia e iba maquillada de colores alegres.

Jake nos presento ante los invitados y, sin hacernos esperar, nos dirigimos hacia nuestra respectiva tarima.

**Alice POV**

Salí meneando mis caderas al compas de la canción de _take__ me on the floor_ de _the veronicas._ Habíamos practicado esta corografía infinidad de veces así que habíamos decidido quedar en escenarios diferentes. Me acerque al tubo y comencé a moverme alrededor de el, haciendo mis movimientos marcadamente.

Me solté el corsé quedando únicamente con la falda de conjunto negra y mi corpiño de encaje negro. Desde donde estaba podía ver bastantes pantalones abultados; mis ojos se fijaron en una melena rubia que resaltaba entre todas las cabezas, tenía sus profundos ojos azules puestos en mí y distinguía un toque de deseo en su mirada._  
_

Me quite el corpiño dejando mis pechos libres, me subí ágilmente por el tubo quedando de cabeza y tocándome, ganándome silbidos de parte de todos los invitados.

Seguí bailando al compas de la canción, haciendo que mi falda se moviera suavemente. El chico de los ojos claros seguía mirándome así que sin pena alguna me baje de la tarima mientras recibía una mirada amenazadora de bella; me dirigí hacia el chico y, dejando mi zapato a un lado, puse mi pie en su miembro sintiéndolo extremadamente duro y grande. Le sonreí coquetamente mientras ponía mis manos en mis caderas y bajaba la falda dejándole ver parte de mi tanga; me di la vuelta y fui caminando hacia la tarima otra vez mientras que a cada paso que daba iba bajando un poco más la falda. Cuando me subí, quede dando la espalda y meneando las caderas me termine de quitar la falda dándoles a todos los hombres un excelente vistazo de mi trasero.

__Cuando termine, bella me estaba matando con la mirada y desde la puerta jake me miraba impresionado, nunca me había salido de tarima en ninguna de mis presentaciones pero este chico me había llamado demasiado la atención.

La ola de aplausos y silbidos me devolvió al lugar en donde estaba y dando una sonrisa coqueta me gire y me fui para los camerinos, esperando el regaño de bella.

**Bella POV**

Iba caminando a paso rápido, preparando el regaño de Alice en mi mente. Ella nunca hacia eso, siempre seguía la coreografía a la perfección. De repente unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y me arrastraron hacia una habitación. Estaba a punto de darle un golpe cuando me voltee y me percate de que era Edward.

- Así que… ¿quieres que lo hagamos en el piso? – me dijo sensualmente

- Me encantaría mi amo…

- Ya puedes dejar de decirme así, eso fue solo una fantasía que quería cumplir- dijo mientras sonreí ladinamente

Esa canción describió perfectamente mi fantasía con Edward.


	6. las mujeres no son lo que aparentan

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa imaginación de stephanie Meyer… yo solo jugué con ellos.

**CAPITULO 6**

**JASPER POV**

Estuve otro rato hablando con los otros invitados y tomando algunos tragos entre risas y coqueteos a las meseras por parte de ellos. Todavía no había podido sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de la bailarina y para olvidarla decidí embriagarme un poco. Cuando ya quedaban pocas personas decidí que era hora de ir a casa antes de que rose empezara a preocuparse por mi; Me despedí y Salí al parqueadero en el que solo quedaban 2 automóviles, sin contar el mío, y unas cuantas motocicletas; me subí al auto y encendí la calefacción pues la noche estaba bastante fría y no quería pescar un resfriado. Me recosté en el volante y cerré los ojos esperando que se me pasara un poco el mareo.

-¡Alice, espera! – Oí la voz de una chica y levante la cabeza sobresaltado. Casi se me salen los ojos cuando reconocí a la bailarina que había estado rondando en mi mente durante toda la noche – Alice, no te voy a regañar. Solo quiero saber porque lo hiciste, si de nosotras dos, tú eres la que más se atiene a la coreografía.

- No lo sé bella, simplemente el chico me causo curiosidad, era el único que no nos miraba con lujuria – dijo con la mirada perdida. Al escucharla me dieron más nauseas de las que tenia, no podía concebir la idea de interesarle a alguna de esas mujeres que cada noche tenían a un hombre diferente en su cama, siempre había creído eso de ellas aunque mi tía siempre decía que la mayoría lo hacían por necesidad.

- Pero Allie…

- Bella, hablamos otro día. Adiós – Dijo y arranco como alma que lleva el diablo en el porsche amarillo que estaba estacionado junto al mío.

Mire a la otra chica que se había recostado en un elegante volvo plateado como si estuviera esperando por algo; Un chico de cabellos broncíneos que acababa de salir del burdel se acerco y la levanto de los muslos haciendo que ella le rodeara la cintura con las piernas en una pose bastante comprometedora. Ella le sonrió y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras el chico dejaba caer su peso contra ella haciendo que el auto la sostuviera en el aire mientras que sus manos le recorrían todo el cuerpo. De repente llego la imagen de la bailarina y yo en esa situación y sentí mis pantalones ajustarse sobre mi miembro _"¿Qué estoy pensando? No puedo excitarme por una prostituta por más tierna que se vea… ¡Para! Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella"_. Arranque mí auto antes de ver algo inapropiado.

Estuve dando vueltas por la ciudad esperando que se me pasara el mareo; aproveche y pare en una droguería de 24 horas y compre un sobre de dolex para el dolor de cabeza que inevitablemente tendría mañana.

Al fin me decidí a ir al departamento. Cuando entre al vestíbulo vi al chico del parqueadero esperando el ascensor.

-Hola – lo salude cortésmente - ¿Vives aquí?

- Sí, soy del sexto piso – Me dijo mientras miraba sobre mi hombro como buscando a alguien – mi nombre es Edward.

- Yo soy Jasper, mucho gusto – le respondí mientras le daba un apretón de manos.

Me dirigí a las escaleras y antes de entrar escuche claramente la voz de una chica, me gire y vi a la chica de cabello castaño de la presentación, iba vestida decentemente con unos simples blue jeans y una camisa de tirantes blanca. Si no la hubiera visto en la tarima jamás habría imaginado que era una nudista.

Subí lentamente las escaleras y cuando entre en el apartamento vi a Rose y Lily estaban dormidas en el sillón y el televisor aun estaba encendido. Sonreí como un idiota al verlas así, las dos esperándome _"¿Cuándo optare por crear mi propia familia? Rose no va a estar toda su vida para acompañarme"_. No debía pensar en eso, todavía era joven así que no había prisa. Alce a lily con cuidado de no despertarla y la lleve a su habitación.

-Papi, mami ¿Dónde están? – dijo cuando la deje en la cama. Comenzó a retorcerse como si estuviera asustada y su frente comenzó a perlarse de sudor – ¡Mami! – Grito antes de levantarse y abrir los ojos asustada.

-Tranquila nena, ya esta – susurre tumbándola en la cama. Me acosté a su lado acariciándola suavemente hasta que sentí que su respiración se volvía lenta y tranquila de nuevo. Me quede un rato observándola; Lily había heredado el color de cabello de su padre y algunos de sus rasgos pero en si era muy parecida a Jane; su nariz, sus labios y esos hermosos ojos azules.

Una vez estuve seguro de que Lily estaba profundamente dormida me dirigí a la sala pero Rose ya se había levantado del sillón y había apagado el televisor; me sonrió y se despidió de mi mientras iba camino a la habitación.

- Que tengas dulces sueños hermanita – le dije con la voz patosa.

-Igualmente Jazz – me dijo con una sonrisa adormilada y desapareció por el pasillo.

_Estaba en el burdel y no había nadie, el lugar estaba completamente vacío y organizado._

_-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? – grite con la esperanza de que alguien me respondiera. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta me dirigí hacia la puerta pero una sensual voz me detuvo._

_- No te muevas Jazzy._

_Me gire y pude ver a mi bailarina en un sexy baby doll rosado (_**n/a**: está en mi perfil)_ que dejaba ver su plano abdomen y sus bien torneadas piernas, sentada en el borde de la tarima. Me hizo una seña para que me acercara y yo le obedecí._

_Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, Alice se bajo del escenario y restregó sus pechos contra mí. Comenzó a deslizar suavemente sus dedos por mi abdomen, metió su mano en mi pantalón que ya estaba abierto y comenzó a masajear mi miembro haciéndome gemir. Se Paro en la punta de sus pies y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras gemía, comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa mientras bajaba por mi cuello, besando y lamiendo cada pedazo de piel expuesta. Siguió lamiendo mi pecho y se detuvo un poco en mi obligo haciéndome estremecer. Bajo de un tirón mis pantalones junto con mis bóxers y puso su pequeña mano sobre mi excitado miembro moviéndola de arriba abajo sin despegar su mirada de el. Casi se me salen los ojos cuando ella se arrodillo frente a mí y puso la punta de mi miembro dentro de sus finos labios, la sensación era extraordinaria; se lo metió a la boca y lo volvió a sacar lamiendo suavemente la punta y toda su extensión dando suaves mordiscos de vez en cuando haciéndome gemir audiblemente._

_Estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo cuando se separo de mí y se subió al escenario moviéndose con una agilidad innata. De repente, una canción comenzó a sonar de algún lugar y ella empezó a moverse y deslizarse suavemente por el tubo al ritmo de la música. Sus movimientos se veían tan naturales que no pude evitarlo, mi mano cobro vida y de dirigió hasta mi miembro y empezó a acariciarlo; cuando ella lo noto sonrió de lado y se quito el camisón dejando a la vista sus pequeños pero firmes pechos. Subí al escenario y la cargue haciendo que sus piernas rodearan mi cintura, estaba a punto de penetrarla…_

-¡Tío, Tío Despierta! – Grito lily saltando en la cama– Tía Rose dice que es hora de ir con mama – me tape la cara con la almohada pero lily me la quito rápidamente - ¡Tío!

-Si nena, ya voy a bañarme – le dije tratando de olvidar el sueño que tuve y que al parecer me había causado un problemita. – Dile a Tía Rose que en 10 minutos estoy listo - Antes de salir Lily me miro y se rio.

-Tía Rose también te manda a decir que te bañes con agua muy fría – Dijo y salió corriendo. Desde la puerta pude ver a Rose con una mueca burlona pintada en la cara.

Me fui directo al baño y me metí en la regadera antes de que el agua se calentara. Espere a que se calmara la potente erección que tenía y termine de bañarme tranquilamente. Cuando Salí de mi habitación Rose y Lily estaban sentadas en el pequeño comedor comiendo cada una un plato de cereal; Rose fue la primera en percatarse de mi presencia y me miro con burla de nuevo, la ignore y le di un beso en la mejilla a lily.

-¿Estas feliz por ver a tu mama otra vez?

-¡Sí!- Grito emocionada.

Me embargo la preocupación al ver a Lily tan emocionada por ver a Jane. Ella adoraba a su mamá, como toda niña pequeña, pero yo se que ella podía notar la indiferencia de su mamá y la prueba de eso era la constante tristeza que se reflejaba en sus bonitos ojos. Jane siempre la había culpado por haber dañado su futuro y por esa misma razón viajaba constantemente tratando de hacer ahora lo que no pudo hacer antes por el embarazo, crear su propio buffet de abogados en Londres, donde Alec podía ayudarla económicamente.

Salimos del edificio y Rose fue a sacar el carro mientras yo la esperaba con lily. Cuando estaba subiendo a la niña al carro un conocido porsch amarillo se estaciono al lado, dejándome ver a la bailarina que ocupaba mis pensamientos constantemente; ella levanto la mirada y no pareció sorprendida de verme, me sonrió y me hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo. La ignore y me subí al auto esperando que Rose arrancara; por el retrovisor pude ver la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

**Emmet POV**

Estaba a punto de salir al escenario junto con mis compañeros para presentarme por primera vez en este lugar; llevaba puesto un traje de policía muy ajustado y sin mangas que según los otros chicos enloquecía a las mujeres. (**N/a:** está en mi perfil)

Las luces del escenario se apagaron dejando únicamente un reflector en el centro. Salí sonriendo sensualmente a todas las damas que estaban allí; éramos siete y nos ubicamos en nuestro respectivo lugar a medida que la música sonaba.

Antes de la presentación nos habían asignado un par de mesas escogidas según nuestra ubicación en el escenario. Desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente las dos mesas que me tocaban; en una había cuatro mujeres entradas en edad, debían tener unos 45 años pero no estaban nada mal y en la otra había un grupo de tres chicas de mi edad, una con el cabello negro y ojos azules, otra con un tinte rubio-rojizo de ojos verdes y la tercera fue la que más me llamo la atención, era hermosa. Tenía un hermoso cabello rubio ondulado, unos ojos azules como el hielo y unas facciones finas que le daban un toque de elegancia que no la dejaba encajar en un lugar de tan baja calaña como este.

Me quite la corbata haciéndola girar sobre mi cabeza. La música seguía sonando y comencé a desabrocharme la camisa mientras todas las chicas gritaban y se reían, pero yo no podía apartar la vista de la chica rubia que estaba completamente seria y miraba para otro lado.

Después de quedarme únicamente con los pantaloncillos del uniforme baje del escenario y me acerque primero a la mesa de las mujeres mayores mientras ellas me hacían seas para que me acercara a una de ellas que estaba completamente sonrojada y me miraba con vergüenza, yo le sonreí y me acerque moviendo mis caderas cerca de su rostro haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente al ver mi paquete. Reprimí una carcajada cuando subió la mirada y vio mis abdominales; deje que los acariciara para que luego me dieran una buena propina.

Me acerque a la mesa de la chica rubia, continúe moviéndome para incitarla a tocarme y tener toda su atención; ella me examino con la mirada y sin decir nada se levanto y se fue moviendo sus caderas de manera insinuante. Me quede mirando el camino por el que había desaparecido la rubia por un momento.

-¡Hey ven aquí! – me llamo la chica nerviosa de la otra mesa, sosteniendo en alto un par de billetes. Después de todo, las chicas nunca son lo que aparentan.

Estaba contando el dinero que me habían dado en propinas y realmente, tal y como Alice y bella decían, podría estar una semana sin hacer nada; empaque todas mis cosas en un bolso y me puse unos jeans algo desgastados con una camisa de líneas verticales. Estaba terminando de calzarme los zapatos cuando Félix entro ruidosamente en la habitación.

-Emmet, te invito unos tragos en mi apartamento; necesitamos un tiempo de chicos – Dijo en un tono bastante afeminado. No pude reprimir la sonora carcajada al verlo actuar así; tenía que admitirlo, el chico tenía su gracia.

- Claro, tengo toda la noche libre.

Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos hacia su apartamento que estaba como a 10 minutos de allí. Por fortuna, el lugar quedaba bastante apartado de la ciudad y no había vecinos que llamaran a la policía por quitarles su tranquilidad con la música a estas horas, pero la calle en si era muy solitaria y obscura; era el lugar ideal para realizar todo tipo de maldades sin ser descubiertos.

Una vez estuvimos en el apartamento, Félix saco un litro de whiskey y enseguida empezamos a tomar; hablamos sobre algunos trucos para recibir más propinas y de muchas otras cosas irrelevantes. Cuando ya íbamos terminando la segunda botella, Félix se levanto del sofá y desapareció por una de las puertas, unos minutos después regreso con una sonrisa ladina en la cara y trastabillando de vez en cuando con desniveles inexistentes en el suelo.

-Las putas están en camino – Dijo como si fuera un niño hablando sobre la llegada de una feria.

-No te preocupes Félix, la atención pude ser toda tuya – le conteste cancinamente- igual, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.

- No tienes que irte amigo – susurro arrastrando las palabras – puedes quedarte mientras las chicas me atienden – Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando regreso traía un six pack de cervezas.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Félix miro sonriente hacia la puerta; dejo las cervezas sobre el buro y se acerco tambaleante. Dos chicas vestidas con ropas que apenas cubrían lo necesario entraron sonriendo sensualmente en el apartamento; enseguida Félix las tomo de la cintura y las guio hasta una de las habitaciones.

-Puedes hacer cualquier cosa mientras me atienden – Dijo socarronamente – Pero si te arrepientes, entra y coge una.

Tome una de las cervezas y Salí sin hacer mucho ruido; una vez estuve fuera una corriente helada de viento me atravesó, me subí el cierre del chaleco y seguí caminando mientras terminaba mi cerveza.

Estuve caminando por unos minutos más hasta llegar a unas calles mas iluminadas; en la otra esquina pude divisar un lujoso BMW rojo. Seguí caminando para observar más detalladamente y en la puerta del copiloto había una mujer inclinada dentro del carro, dándole una vista excelente de su trasero a todo el que pasara por ahí. Unos chicos venían cruzando la carretera acercándose rápidamente al auto; acelere el paso para llegar antes que ellos cuando supe sus intenciones.

-Hey aléjense, la chica está conmigo – les grite una vez estuve al lado de ella.

-No te metas donde no te conviene – me dijo el más grande de los tres.

-Oye muñeca, lindo trasero – dijo uno de ellos acercándose a la chica.

- Si das un paso más, estás muerto idiota – le advertí parándome frente a ella para defenderla.

Ignoro mi advertencia y se lanzo hacia mi golpeándome de lleno en el rostro; le devolví el golpe y sentí un dolor punzante en la espalda que me hizo perder el equilibrio; definitivamente el alcohol no me ayudaba en este momento. La pelea era completamente desigual, los dos cabrones se habían venido contra mí y yo estaba borracho. Uno de ellos dejo de golpearme, el grandote se distrajo por un momento así que aproveche y me senté sobre él, inmovilizándolo. Lo golpee hasta que dejo de forcejear y me levante, dándole un golpe en el estomago para acabarlo.

-Haber que se siente eso imbécil.

Voltee a ver a la chica y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que era la misma rubia de ojos azules que me había ignorado hace unas horas, en su mano derecha tenia una pistola de toques eléctricos, de esas que se ven generalmente en la televisión, y los otros dos tipos tirados en el piso al parecer inconscientes.

-No creo que deba preguntar como estas- Dije tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda – Dijo mirándome fríamente – Si quieres puedes irte ya

-Buueeno, me imagino que quieres ir al metro sola –Levante las manos en señal de rendimiento y me gire para hacerla creer que me iba a ir. Podía ser muy altanera y valiente pero seguía siendo mujer "_y la quiero proteger_"o vaya, y yo que pensaba que la vocecita era solo de los locos.

**Al fin estoy de regreso! Les ruego me perdonen por la tardanza! O se ke fue mas de un mes sin adelantar pero las ideas simplemente se borraron de mi mente! Y el colegio también me tenia un poco ocupada!**

**Gracias a todas! Y espero sus reviews! Prometo que el séptimo capitulo no demorara tanto!**

**crazzyTalia**


	7. El pasado esta al acecho

**Disclaimmer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa stephanie Meyer, yo soy la autora de esta historia y está completamente prohibido subirla a otra página sin mi autorización.

**CAPITULO 7**

**Emmett POV**

-Está bien, quédate – dijo con la mandíbula tensa.

Me acerque con las manos en la chaqueta, mire al interior del carro tratando de averiguar que buscaba antes de que los tipos llegaran.

-¿Qué le paso al auto?

-No estoy segura, parece que una de las bugías se quemo- Dijo revisando el motor.

-¿Qué estabas buscando allí adentro? – Le pregunte despreocupadamente – es decir, ni siquiera viste a esos tipos acercarse. – rectifique ante su mirada de incredulidad.

-No es de tu incumbencia – Respondió cortante – Fantástico, ahora se me descargo- dijo mirando el pequeño aparato en su mano.

-Hey! No tienes porque tratarme así, yo solo quiero ayudar – le dije a modo de broma- Te puedo regalar minutos – le comente como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto. Por primera vez desde que la veía me miro sin ningún rastro de superioridad.

- En mi casa – Respondí sonriendo – Antes de que digas algo, por tu ropa puedo deducir que tu casa no esta muy cerca de aquí y el metro no pasa por esas zonas – finalice. Ella tomo su bolso y cerro el auto antes de empezar a caminar.

-Ahora que, ¿Sherlock Holmes? – dijo dejándome atrás. Llegue a su lado con una sonrisa triunfante – No te ilusiones

Abrí la puerta y deje el camino libre para que ella pasara primero. Entro y miro el apartamento como buscando algo.

-Por lo menos es decente.

Tomo asiento en el mueble doble de la sala sin dejar de inspeccionar cada rincón del lugar.

-Voy a traer unos tragos – le dije pasando por su lado - ¿Qué quieres tomar, Whisky o Tequila?

- Whisky estaría bien.

Deje a un lado la botella que me había regalado Heidi y saque dos vasos de la alacena; puse hielo en una cubeta y lleve todo a la sala en una bandeja

-Toma – dije dándole uno de los vasos con whisky.

-Gracias

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Emmett- dije tomándome todo el vaso de golpe. La mire de reojo y tenia la vista puesta en el vaso como si no me hubiera escuchado. Estaba a punto de repetirlo cuando ella me interrumpió.

-Mi nombre es Rosalie, pero puedes llamarme Rose – Contesto dejándose caer contra el sillón, relajando su postura.

-Y ¿Dónde vives? – Le pregunte sonriente ante su actitud.

-Agh. Hueles a puro alcohol – dijo arrugando la nariz y alejándose de mí.

No puede evitarlo, me acerque a ella como si fuera un imán; su rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetros del mío, miraba fijamente a la pared como si fuera lo más interesante de este mundo.

-Oh vamos, se que eso no te molesta – Recorte la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios. Me levante y fui a la cocina recordando las fresas que habían dejado Alice y Bella la última vez que vinieron.

**Rosalie POV**

Me quede estática al sentir los suaves labios de Emmett tan cerca de los míos. Claramente podía ver que tenia las mismas intenciones que el resto de hombres pero había algo, un "no sé que" diferente.

Llego de la cocina con un tazón lleno de unas fresas rojas que se veían muy apetecibles; tome una sin mirarlo y la mordí suavemente.

-Están deliciosas- Dije volteando a verlo. Emmett me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par; yo solo le sonreí inocentemente.

Al cabo de un rato ya nos habíamos tomado mas de la mitad de la botella de whisky. Para este momento ya me sentía más efusiva y entusiasmado de lo normal; era la sensación que siempre buscaba cuando tomaba.

-Lastima, solo nos queda una fresa – Dijo Emmett un poco nervioso.

-Aprovechémosla.

Me subí a horcajadas sobre él, tome la fresa y la puse en sus labios. Me acerque y la mordí lentamente dejando que nuestros labios se rozaran con extrema suavidad, casi imperceptiblemente. Me aleje un poco para pasar el pedazo de fresa y me acerque de nuevo pero esta vez si lo bese con fuerza; mordí levemente su labio inferior haciendo que entreabriera los labios, en seguida le solté y me abrí paso con la lengua para explorar su boca. Podía sentir el sabor del whisky; su mano estaba en mi cintura y comenzó a bajar por mi espalda mandando descargas eléctricas a lo largo de mi cuerpo haciendo que me arqueara contra el. Cuando sentí sus manos en mi trasero un poco de conciencia me hizo reaccionar haciendo que me alejara de el. No podía estar haciendo esto ¡Por Dios, si lo acababa de conocer!

-Oh vamos Rose, no te asustes- Me susurro.

Se acerco a mí besándome apasionadamente pegando su cuerpo al mío. Sus besos eran adictivos, a pesar del sabor del whisky, tenían un toque dulce que junto a la suavidad de sus labios me hacían querer más y más.

Con sus fuertes brazos me acomodo a lo largo del sofá, se puso entre mis piernas dejando que nuestros sexos se rozaran levemente a través de la ropa. Metió una de sus manos dentro de mi camisa haciendo un delicado recorrido a lo largo de mi abdomen y pechos hasta sacarla por completo. Me soltó el brassier que, coincidentemente, era de broche delantero facilitándole la tarea. No perdió el tiempo y enseguida metió uno de mis necesitados pezones en su boca lamiéndolo tiernamente; sin dejar el otro a un lado se dedico a masajearlo y pellizcarlo mandando sensaciones de placer que poco a poco iban acumulándose en mi vientre.

No supe en qué momento, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos cada uno llevaba una sola prenda; nuestros cuerpos sudados se sentían extremadamente bien el uno contra el otro. Se levanto y estuve a punto de protestar pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra me cargo como si fuéramos recién casados y me llevo a la que supuse era su habitación. Me dejo caer suavemente en la cama, se quito los bóxers y se arrodillo frente a mi deslizando cuidadosamente los pantis hasta sacarlos y tirarlos en no sé dónde. Subió y me beso mientras ubicaba la punta de su miembro en mi entrada con la ayuda de su mano haciéndome arquear por la sensación que mando a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Un flash de cordura me hizo reaccionar.

-Emmett, no estás usando protección – Le dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Es solo un estorbo - Me respondió.

-Emmett – Le advertí – Estoy borracha no idiota.

-Está bien, está bien.

Se levanto de la cama y abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa que estaba en la esquina y saco un paquetito cuadrado. Se lo puso lentamente, dándome suficiente tiempo para examinarlo con detalle; una vez se estuvo listo se volvió a recostar sobre mí.

-¿Mejor?- me pregunto entrando suavemente en mí.

Asentí y acerque mi rostro a el para besarlo. Sus embestidas eran lentas así que empecé a moverme contra él; lo capto de inmediato y empezó a aumentar el ritmo. Nuestras respiraciones se iban volviendo cada vez mas erráticas y la habitación estaba llena de gemidos y jadeos descontrolados.

Tome impulso y lo gire quedando a horcajadas sobre el. Acelere el ritmo a mi gusto mientras el masajeaba mis senos acercándome cada vez más al ansiado clímax; lo retuve lo mas que pude y apreté mis paredes alrededor de su miembro haciéndolo llegar justo después de mi.

Me deje caer exhausta sobre su pecho y nos quedamos quietos esperando que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaran. Me baje de él y me acosté de medio lado dándole la espalada, el se acerco y paso su brazo por mi cintura en posición de cucharita. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida sentí la mano de Emmett empezar a moverse hasta posarse sobre uno de mis pechos haciéndome gemir inmediatamente.

-¿Ya estás listo para otra ronda?- Pregunte girándome para quedar frente a frente.

-Siempre

El dolor de cabeza que tenia era insoportable, era como tener un taladro adentro. Abrí los ojos lentamente acostumbrándome a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Me senté y me extraño sentir la sabana en contacto directo con mi piel. Mire a mi alrededor; la habitación en la que estaba era de un azul oscuro bastante acogedor y los muebles que estaban alrededor le daban un toque masculino y organizado.

Me asuste. Definitivamente esta no era mi habitación ni mucho menos mi casa. Lo último que podía recordares haber estado tomando en la sala con… ¡Demonios! Los recuerdos llegaron a mí de golpe; por dios no podía haber hecho esto.

Voltee a mirar a Emmett, tenía el pecho descubierto y estaba completamente dormido. Salí a la sala y me vestí rápidamente; una vez estuve segura de que no se me quedaba nada Salí del apartamento; esto era algo que me aseguraría de olvidar.

**Edward POV**

Todas esas chicas que había tenido en mi cama a lo largo de los años y su constante acoso por tener un anillo en la mano al fin daban algo bueno; gracias a ellas había tenido la grandiosa idea de contratar a Bella; Además del excelente sexo que teníamos y la realización de alguna de mis fantasías, ella tenía el carácter como para enfrentarme como si no le importara perder su empleo. Y eso me encantaba.

-Mmm - Se quejo bella a mi lado.

-Buenos días- Salude tranquilamente.

-Buenos días Edward- Se levanto y camino hasta el baño dándome una excelente vista de su trasero desnudo.

Espere un rato en la cama hasta que escuche el sonido del agua cayendo. Me levante y fui tras ella, el agua sobre su cuerpo desnudo le daba un toque sensual tras el vidrio de la ducha.

Entre sigilosamente y la pegue a mí dejándola sentir mi miembro en su baja espalda. Con una de mis manos subí por su abdomen hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y masajearlo, tome el botoncito rosado con la punta de mis dedos haciéndola gemir audiblemente.

Con mi otra mano comencé a acariciar su clítoris, metí dos dedos de una sola vez sin dejarla respirar comencé a embestirla rápidamente con ellos mientras ella se retorcía entre mis brazos. Sus paredes se apretaron contra mis dedos avisándome que estaba cerca de llegar a su orgasmo.

Sin perder el tiempo aleje sus caderas dejando su cabeza sobre la pared y la penetre de una sola estocada haciéndonos gemir sonoramente. El sonido de nuestra piel al chocar inundaba el baño en compas con nuestros gemidos. Acelere el ritmo haciéndonos llegar al climax.

Salí de la ducha y una vez en mi habitación me vestí de manera formal, había quedado de reunirme con Esme y se me estaba haciendo tarde.

-Bella, hoy llegare algo tarde- Le dije cuando salió del baño. Llevaba puesto un corto vestido strapple de color rojo que le daba color a su cara- Prepara la cena y espérame, llegare más o menos a las 7 pm.

-Claro.

Cuando llegue al restaurante no había ni rastro de Esme así que me senté a esperar en una mesa un poco alejada. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que mi celular comenzara a sonar.

-Hola – Conteste alegremente pensando que era Esme.

-Hola Edward – Pude reconocer la voz de Bella al otro lado de la línea- Espero no molestar, llamaba para decirte que voy a usar la tarjeta de crédito que me diste hace unos días para comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta para la cena.

-Se supone que era solo para ropa- Dije secamente pero recordé lo que paso la última vez que le hable así- Úsala, no te preocupes – me adelante a responder-¿Algo ma…

-Hola Edward – Subí la mirada y hay estaba Esme mirándome cariñosamente - ¿Problemas?

-No, solo empleo – Mentí, no quería que Esme se enterara de Bella- ¿Alo?

-Eso es todo. Gracias – Me respondió secamente y colgó. Mujeres ¡Quien las entiende!

Esme se sentó frente a mí y llame al mesero; pedimos un café mientras tanto y comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales. Me alegro saber que Carlisle, su reciente esposo la trataba de maravillas y que ella estaba totalmente feliz a su lado.

-y ¿Por qué me citaste aquí? – Le pregunte curioso- No es por sonar grosero ni nada. Es que cuando me llamaste te oías algo nerviosa.

-Ya es hora de que sepas mi versión de los hechos – Dijo exhalando una bocanada de aire.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti, Edward – Deje el café a un lado y puse toda mi atención sobre – El día que llegaste…

Llegue al apartamento después de pasar todo el día en el muelle de la ciudad descargando toda la ira que sentía en contra de mis padres biológicos. Ese muelle lo había encontrado junto a Esme cuando recién había obtenido mi licencia de conducir; desgraciadamente ese día nos habíamos perdido e ido a los límites de la ciudad. Recuerdo que estuvimos andando por varias horas hasta llegar al pacifico muelle.

Un delicioso aroma me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Me dirigí a la cocina y cuando llegue vi a Bella sentada en el mesón del centro; llevaba puesto un vestido color blanco de amarrar en el cuello que enmarcaba su pequeña cintura y caí en un delicado vuelo dándole un toque bastante angelical. Llevaba puestos unas zapatillas altas que hacían que sus piernas lucieran hermosas. Había dejado su cabello suelto cayendo en ondas a los lados de su cara y se había maquillado levemente. Estaba realmente hermosa.

-¿Ya esta la cena?

-Ya casi, solo debo esperar que la salsa de la carne este en su punto – Dijo bajándose de la mesa. Su tono hostil no me paso desapercibido.

-¿Es que no me vas a saludar, Bella? – Susurre en su oído una vez la tuve acorralada contra la encimera.

Ella me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas; ignore el gesto y me acerque hasta besarla. Al principio trato de resistirse y zafarse de mi agarre pero yo no afloje ni un poco. Al parecer desistió y se dejo llevar, sus manos viajaron hasta enredarse en mi cabello y pego su cuerpo al mío haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se amoldaran perfectamente.

Mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero pegándola más contra mi mostrándole lo que me hacía con un simple beso. Ella se separo y me dio un corto beso en la boca.

-La cena ya esta lista – Dijo un poco agitada sin quitar el maldito tono hostil.

Me fui a sentar en el comedor. Trate de quitar la imagen de Bella recostada en el mesón, completamente desnuda y a mi disposición e inmediatamente volvió a mí la conversación que había tenido con Esme en la mañana. Me masajee el puente de la nariz, había tomado esa costumbre cada vez que estaba estresado e intentaba relajarme.

-Oh vamos, el sexo no lo es todo – Dijo Bella de manera seca entrando al comedor y terminando de poner los cubiertos en la mesa.

-Bella – Susurre con voz contenida- No quiero pelear ¿De acuerdo?

Ella me miro sorprendida y regreso a la cocina. Cuando volvió puso frente a mi un plato con carne bien asada y papas a la francesa.

-Deja de mirar la comida así- Dijo con sorna- Es lomito de res en mostaza antigua, es una receta de familia.

Corte un pedazo y me lo lleve lentamente a la boca mientras Bella me miraba ansiosa.

-Al parecer tu talento no está solo en la cama – Comente tratando de hacerla reír.

-El que sea puta no quiere decir que sea inútil – Dijo volviendo al tono hostil del principio.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio y la tensión rodeaba el ambiente.

-Así que receta de familia ¿eh? – Dije rompiendo el incomodo silencio. Ella apenas y me miro.

¿Cómo habrá sido Bella en su infancia? ¿Su familia habría estado completa? Tal vez su padre la golpeaba o tal vez la… ¡No! Imposible. Tuvo que tener otro motivo para convertirse en prostituta. Además, el hecho de que mi madre me haya abandonado no significa que todas hagan lo mismo.

-Oye… - Dije sin poder evitar la curiosidad - ¿Por qué trabajas en esto?

-Te lo diré, pero solo si tú me respondes algo primero – Prometió mirándome a los ojos. Vaya que era astuta.

-Como quieras- Le respondí confiado.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto rabiosa- ¿Qué te dijeron hoy para que estés así?

-Está bien, lo prometido es deuda – Hoy me reuní con Esme-

-¿Tu novia? – interrumpió con cierta irritación.

-No, Esme es como una hermana para mí, además de que es cinco años mayor que yo –Respondí tranquilamente –Si me vuelves a interrumpir no te seguiré contando –Amenace – Bueno, hoy me reuní con Esme y me dijo que mi madre había vuelto a la ciudad- Solté un sonoro suspiro – Y se decidió a contarme la verdad.

"Cuando apenas era un niño, debía tener a lo mucho dos años, mi madre me dejo en casa de los padres de Esme y se fue dejándome como si fuera un pedazo de carne que se puede botar a la basura. Crecí en una familia muy unida y Esme siempre fue mi compañera de aventuras, volviéndonos así muy unidos, casi como hermanos."

-A pesar de ello, nuestros apellidos son diferentes así que siempre supe que no eran mi familia biológica pero nunca me atreví a preguntares, era suficiente con todo lo que me estaban dando- Termine volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo siento – Dijo Bella y note que me miraba con lastima –No se como una madre puede hacer eso. Pero piénsalo, debió de haber tenido un buen motivo para hacerlo.

-No trates de defenderla – Le regañe – Ahora te toca a ti responder mi pregunta.

-Bueno, no es nada muy interesante. Desde pequeña me llamo la atención la reacción que tiene el cuerpo al tener sexo con otra persona; no importa si son casados, novios e inclusive desconocidos siempre demuestran la misma reacción de placer. Y pues, esa curiosidad aumento cuando perdí la virginidad y lo viví en carne propia –Dijo algo ida, como si estuviera recordándolo.

-Oh! Nunca pensé que fueras del tipo pervertida –Dije sonriendo.

-Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada- Respondió al mismo tiempo que subía su pie descalzo por mi pierna hasta llegar a mi miembro.

-Y yo que pensé que querías esperar.

Me levante de la silla y la levante haciendo que quedara de pie frente a mí.

-Me canse de ello- Dijo y se lanzo a besarme apasionadamente.

Llegamos al cuarto y me recosté sobre ella besando su cuello. Le quite la ropa rápidamente pero cuando vi sus ojos me detuve, había tristeza en ellos y sabia que algo la perturbaba, a pesar de no conocerla mucho Bella era muy fácil de leer. Suspire y me deje caer a un lado de ella abrazándola.

-Dejémoslo para mañana ¿De acuerdo?

**Perdón por la demora! Ya se que prometí subirlo mas rápido y ke las he hecho esperar mucho pero de verdad… estoy bastante atareada.**

**Aquí les dejo el séptimo cap! **

**Por cierto, pasen por la adaptacion de "seduccion" **

**CrazzyTalia**


	8. Nuevas Sensaciones

**Disclaimmer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía yo solo jugué con los personajes!

**CAPITULO 8**

**Bella POV**

Cuando me desperté estaba sola en la habitación de Edward. Mi estomago rogaba por algo de comida así que me puse una de sus camisas y salí rumbo a la cocina. Cuando entre en la sala Edward estaba de espaldas a mí, frente a una señora con su mismo color de cabello, ojos cafés y facciones finas. Ella levanto la mirada y me miro con curiosidad e inmediatamente Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Lo siento – Dije y volví a la habitación.

¡Mierda! Edward se iba a poner furioso, se suponía que nadie debía saber sobre mí y justamente salgo, con su camisa como vestimenta, ante la que podría ser su tía, su abuela o la madre de alguna de sus ex novias.

Tome una ducha rápida con agua fría para despejarme; me puse un Blue Jean entubado roto y una camisa azul marino sin mangas. Deje mi cabello suelto que caía naturalmente en ondas sobre mi espalda.

Me tire en la cama y encendí el televisor. Estaban pasando "Titanic"; amo la película pero no quería ponerme a llorar así que la cambie hasta llegar a un canal de cocina.

Al rato Edward entro en la habitación y se recostó a mi lado.

-Necesito un favor tuyo – Dijo enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sígueme

Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta la sala. La señora que de hace un rato estaba de pie frente a mi mirándonos curiosamente.

-Bella, te presento a Elizabeth Masen, Mi madre – Dijo, recalcando la última palabra – Madre, ella es Bella Swan, mi novia.

Me quede en blanco. Quien lo entiende, antes quería mantenerme en secreto y ahora me presentaba ante su madre y, peor aún, como su novia. La madre de Edward me hizo reaccionar tomándome la mano.

-Hola querida, es todo un gusto conocerte- Me dijo amablemente.

-Igualmente señora Masen

-Bueno Elizabeth, nosotros tenemos que irnos- Intervino Edward rápidamente. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba perfectamente vestido.

Me disculpe con la señora y regrese a la habitación. Desesperada me tire boca abajo en la cama, nunca iba a entender a este hombre. Cuando Edward entro en la habitación se acostó junto a mí y me abrazo cariñosamente, acercándome más a él.

-Tengo planes para hoy- Susurro en mi oído.

-¿A qué hora vuelves?

-¿Qué?- Dijo levantando la cara mirándome a los ojos - ¡No! Vamos a ir al acuario juntos.

-¿Enserio? – Sonreí como una niña pequeña

-Claro. Vamos.

Salimos del apartamento y nos fuimos en su volvo plateado. El Acuario no se encontraba muy lejos así que no nos demoramos en llegar. Apenas estuvimos adentro, fuimos hacia las ballenas.

-¡Mira Edward! Que lindas – dije emocionada viéndolas danzar en el agua. Edward me miraba unos pasos atrás sonriendo con tranquilidad, como nunca lo había visto antes. Me tomo de la mano, sorprendiéndome y me halo hacia los delfines.

Continuamos el recorrido hasta llegar a los cangrejos. La vitrina estaba llena de familias que impedían ver a los animales; solté la mano de Edward y me escabullí hasta llegar al vidrio. Me puse en puntas para sonreírle victoriosa a Edward pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo besarse con una Barbie de cabello rubio-rojizo.

No lo llame, ni le hice una escena de celos, sabía que no estaba en las condiciones de hacerlo ni tenía por qué. Simplemente Salí de allí con un nudo en la garganta.

Llegue a una banca que estaba cerca al parqueadero y enterré el rostro en mis manos; ¿porque tengo ganas de llorar? No debería importarme lo que Edward haga o deje de hacer, yo solo seré su prostituta personal por algunas semanas y desapareceré de su vida.

Antes de que Edward regresara camine hacia el carro que estaba en lo más profundo del parqueadero.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – dijo Edward tomando mi mano para detenerme.

- y que querías que hiciera ¿Qué me quedara mirando el intercambio de saliva entre tú y la oxigenada esa? ¿O tal vez me ibas a decir que esperara y tomara nota sobre algo? No Edward, estamos fuera del apartamento y aquí, si tengo orgullo.

-Isab- Me aleje de él lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al auto. Por desgracia las puertas estaban cerradas; Edward llego inmediatamente y me giro para quedar cara a cara.

-No me dejes con la palabra en la boca- Susurro con rabia.

Me empujo contra el carro bruscamente y me beso con fuerza.

-Ya terminaste?- dije sin ningún atisbo de emoción. El se alejo de mi y camino hasta subirse al asiento del conductor – todo esto es por mamá Bella no lo olvides- susurre antes de subir al auto.

El camino estuvo silencioso, el ambiente está cargado de incomodidad; ninguno tenía la intención de romper el silencio.

Apenas entramos al apartamento Edward se abalanzo sobre mí quitándome la ropa. Sentí como sus manos rozaban mi cuerpo causándome escalofríos y haciéndome avanzar lentamente.

Para cuando llegamos a la mesa los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, Edward me tumbo sobre la mesa y me penetro sin previo aviso; sus movimientos eran frenéticos haciéndome gritar de placer. Tome mis pechos y comenzó masajearlos mientras sus manos sostenían mis caderas. Sentí como el orgasmo se acercaba mientras Edward aumentaba el ritmo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar sentí como Edward salía de mi.

-Que demo…?-

-Date media vuelta y recuéstate sobre la mesa- hice lo que él me dijo. Con la punta de su miembro empezó a masajear mi sexo.

-Edward, por favor…- gimoteé ahogadamente.

Soltó un gruñido antes de entrar en mí y retomar el ritmo que llevaba antes. Edward apretó su agarre en mis caderas hasta llegar al orgasmo juntos.

-Gracias- dijo saliendo de mí. Recogió su ropa y se fue directamente a su habitación dejándome allí como una idiota.

-Agh, idiota!- masculle.

Recogí mi ropa y me encerré en mi habitación. Le daría un poco de su propia medicina, al diablo las cenas y las atenciones que he tratado de darle; de ahora en adelante seria sexo, puro y placentero sexo.

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mi dulce sueño. Me levante para ir en busca de Edward o, de ser necesario, contestar el teléfono. Justo cuando iba llegando a su habitación el teléfono dejo de sonar así que, resignada, di media vuelta para volver a mi sueño.

-¡maldición!- Masculle cuando mi pie se encontró con una de las patas de una mesita que estaba junto a la sala – Debe – Me calle cuando vi a Edward sentado en un sillón hablando por teléfono.

-No, Elizabeth – hizo silencio, imagino que escuchando a la persona que estaba al otro lado del auricular.

-¡Gánatelo! – Grito de repente – No puedes pretender aparecer como si nada después de todos estos años y – Silencio- ¿Qué? Maldición, eso no afecta en nada ¡entiéndelo!, no lo has ejercido – Silencio- No me hagas reír, Elizabeth. Y no, Bella y yo no estaremos así que ni se te ocurra venir. Adiós.

- No debería hablarle así a tu madre – Dije entrando en la habitación con Edward taladrándome con la mirada.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas – Dijo bajando la mirada – ¿No te enseñaron eso? – Susurro – Además, esa mujer no es mi madre.

-Pero ayer dijiste que – Me quede callada cuando Edward me abrazo fuertemente.

-Por favor solo quédate quieta – Dijo respirando profundamente. Solo asentí y puse mis manos a su alrededor, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Pequeños espasmos empezaron a inundar su cuerpo mientras sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí – dijo alejándose rápidamente de mi.

-Pero… - Trate de detenerlo cuando se levanto del sillón pero me esquivo ágilmente y salió del apartamento. – Rayos.

Volví a mi habitación, tome lo necesario para tomar una relajante ducha y me encerré en el baño en caso de que Edward regresara.

El agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo relajaba mis músculos. Cerré los ojos pensando en cómo sería mi vida si mi madre no hubiese estado acompañándome a lo largo de los años y, en cierto modo, comprendí el rencor que El tenia hacia su madre.

Me quede de piedra cuando sentí unas manos rodeando mi cintura. Antes de poder protestar Edward me hizo saber que era él.

-¿Como entraste?- Dije tratando de alejarme.

-Cariño, me subestimas – Susurro- Soy el dueño del apartamento, tengo la llave de todas y cada una de las puertas del lugar.

Me empujo hasta quedar recostada sobre la pared. Empezó a besar y acariciar mi cuerpo de manera rápida y ágil haciéndome estremecer. No se tomo mucho tiempo en juegos preliminares, me alzo dejándome mis piernas alrededor en su cintura y me penetro con fuerza. Sus movimientos eran bruscos, como si tratara de escapar de algo, pero no por eso menos placenteros. Podía escullar leves gemidos combinados con sollozos salir de su boca; yo solo atine a acariciar su cabello y dejarme llevar por el placer que me embargaba.

**ALICE POV**

-With a tasted of your Poisson Paradise, I'm addicted to you don't you know that you're toxic- Cantaba a todo pulmón.

Me detuve en el semáforo y sentí una mirada sobre mi; efectivamente, en el auto de al lado había un Chico de unos 21 años con unos hermosos rizos rubios mirándome fijamente. Sin dudarlo puse mi mejor sonrisa coqueta y le hice un guiño antes de acelerar. Cruce para tomar la autopista que llevaba a mi casa y justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas de Pink.

-Uh Thats hot- Cante. El auto del semáforo iba detrás mío tratando de adelantarme. Pise el acelerador a fondo tratando de alejarme lo suficiente pero no pude alcanzar una gran distancia.

Por el retrovisor logre distinguir al conductor y valla sorpresa que me lleve al reconocer al chico de los ojos claros del burdel.

Baje un poco la velocidad haciendo que el esquivara mi auto y quedara a la par mía, justo como en el semáforo.

-Lick you´re lips while you shake me up- Cante lamiéndome los labios justo cuando el volteaba a mirarme. Rápidamente su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa- Fast car ¡Boring! – Le grite con cara de suficiencia.

El comenzó a bajar la velocidad hasta estacionarse a un lado de la autopista. Yo hice lo mismo y por el retrovisor vi que el chico se bajaba del auto y comenzaba a revisarlo. No lo pude resistir y retrocedí hasta donde él estaba estacionado.

-¿Problemas?- Le pregunte con una sonrisa juguetona. El me miro con rabia y siguió en lo suyo ignorándome olímpicamente. Me baje del auto y llegue a su lado, imitando su posición inclinada sobre el motor –No se ve muy bien- susurre.

-Tú que sabes – Dijo sin mirarme. Su voz se escuchaba jodidamente sexy con ese tono de voz.

-Aunque no lo creas se algo sobre automóviles

-¿Cómo qué?- Pregunto - ¿Mover los espejos para retocar tu perfecto maquillaje? –Dijo con burla.

-Pendejo- susurre- No, pero se lo suficiente como para notar que es la bujía la que causa el daño.

El me miro con incredulidad. Yo solo le sonreí con suficiencia y me subí a mi auto.

-Cierra las puertas y ven conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero? – dijo retándome.

-Estarías hay parado hasta que alguien conocido pase por aquí y pueda echarte un aventón, lo cual es bastante improbable o – sonreí – llegara alguien que te parta el culo y te robe todo lo que tienes, lo que suceda primero.

Como cualquier persona con tres dedos de frente cerro el carro y se subió al mío sin rechistar. Un incomodo silencio se produjo entre nosotros; iba a encender la radio cuando el hablo.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto – El retorno a la ciudad era por la curva que acabamos de pasar.

-Querido, déjame decirte que vamos a mi casa.

-Detén el auto

-¿y qué? ¿Te vas a quedar parado en medio de una autopista faltando pocas horas para que anochezca? Por favor niño bonito, no juegues.

-Jasper – Dijo

-¿Qué?

-Jasper, mi nombre es Jasper – soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Alice – Dije dando saltitos en mi silla; no lo podía evitar.

Jasper le puso play al CD del equipo y "Sacrifice" de Elton John empezó a sonar a todo volumen.

-It´s a human sign – Comencé a cantar – When things go wrong, when the scent of her lingers, and temptations come.

-Into the bunderies – Canto él con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo – of each married men, sweet decierts come calling, a negativy lands.

-Cold cold heart – cantamos a la par- Hard done by you, somethings making better baby, just passing trough.

Seguimos cantando hasta que llegamos a mi casa y al parecer no había nadie. Entre corriendo y Jasper se quedo observando la decoración de la sala.

Llegue a la cocina y casi me desmayo cuando vi a Bella sentada tomando algo de café.

-¡¿Bella? – Casi grite - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Tú me dijiste que viniera enana

-Mierda

La arrastre hasta un baño que está en la parte más escondida de la casa y la encerré hay. Sali corriendo hasta llegar a la sala donde no se alcanzaban a escuchar los gritos de Bella.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Un teléfono estaría bien

-Claro. Saque el celular del bolsillo trasero de la falda y se lo extendí – Toma

-Gracias

Acto seguido salió de la casa a llamar. Fui a la cocina y llene dos vasos con jugo de naranja que había en la nevera. Volví a la sala y al ver que Jasper no había entrado me asome a la puerta y lo que escuche me dejo helada.

-No voy a hacer nada con ella Peter – Hizo silencio, escuchando lo que decían – No quiero nada con una puta – silencio – De acuerdo, te espero.

El se dio la vuelta y se quedo de piedra cuando me vio parada en la puerta. Hice como si no hubiese escuchado nada y le hice señas para que se acercara.

-Gracias- dijo devolviéndome el teléfono y sonriéndome.

No pude resistirme y me lance a besarlo con ansias. El no me respondió, así que comencé a pasar mis manos por su torso. Instantáneamente el reacciono y empezó a besarme salvajemente.

Caímos en el sillón de la sala y empezamos a despojarnos de nuestra ropa. Una vez estuvimos los dos en las mismas condiciones, el bajo una mano hasta mi centro y masajeo mi clítoris haciéndome gemir audiblemente. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax él se detuvo abruptamente.

Abrí los ojos y él me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Tome su miembro y lo posicione en mi entrada y comencé a mover mis caderas en circulo mientras el gruñía. Con un movimiento brusco me penetro haciéndome gritar.

Sentí como la presión en mi vientre aumentaba, estaba a punto de llegar, así que presione mis paredes alrededor de su miembro, haciéndonos llega al mismo tiempo.

Recupere el aliento y me separe de él. Me puse mi camisa y mis bragas y me gire a verlo.

-¿No era que no ibas a hacer nada con esta puta?- El me miro con sorpresa –La próxima vez, vigila que nadie escuche tus conversaciones. Ahora vístete y lárgate –Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Debía arreglarme para ir al club.

**Bueno Ahora sí, de verdad, tengo que pedirles mil disculpas por demorarme tanto después de haberles dicho que iba adelantar.**

**La verdad es que tenía el capitulo casi hecho, pero no estaba contenta con el final que tenía antes, así que me puse en la tarea de arreglarlo y entre eso el colegio se puso pesado y no pude hacerlo rápido.**

**Mil disculpas, enserio.**

**CrazzyTalia**


End file.
